The present invention relates to a rubber composition for a tyre read having low fuel consumption.
Recently low fuel consumption of vehicles has been socially demanded, and a tyre for low fuel consumption has been widely developed which decreases rolling resistance. In order to decrease the rolling resistance, it is conventional to lower the hysteresis of the rubber composition for tyre tread.
As one of the methods for solving the above issues, is effective to decrease the amount of carbon black in a rubber composition for a tyre tread or to employ silica as a reinforcing agent.
However, it is undesirable to decrease the amount of carbon black particularly in tread for a truck or bus tyre, since the abrasion resistance becomes remarkably low with a decreasing of the amount of carbon black. Another problem is caused by employing silica which causes an inferior abrasion property under a severe running condition test with heavy load.
Therefore, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 62093/1995, for example, discloses a rubber composition excellent in properties such as tread cut resistance without decreasing the abrasion property, which is obtained by the particular mixing ratio of sulfur and a vulcanization accelerator. But the rubber composition obtained by the technology still has a problem of high rolling resistance and low abrasion property.